Items
With the focus on PvP (Player versus Player), rather than PvE (Player versus Environment) gameplay, Regnum Online does not have a complex amount of different types of items. Most items that are not equipment or raw materials (see below), are just to be sold to NPCs for gold. The gold price for a particular item is the same regardless of the NPC it is sold to or bought from. There is no (designed) limit to the number of items a character can carry, but every item has a certain weight, and characters have a limit to the total weight they can carry (see carry weight). This value is based on the character's strength, so warriors are able to carry a lot more than archers or mages. However, this weight limit is not normally a problem: characters usually have more than enough to carry all the equipment they need. It will mainly affect how often they will need to sell their acquired loot when grinding. The categories of item in the game are: *'Loot:' Eg, furs or other animal parts, are gained from killing creatures. Loot is picked up automatically, but its only use is to be sold to NPCs. Some loot items are worth more than others, but none have a very high value. Now it can be used for Realm Tasks ( the quests that can be found in main cities on boards). *'Gems:' These are also gained from killing creatures, though are rarer than normal loot items. In the future gems may become part of a crafting system in the game, but until then they can only be sold or used for Realm Tasks, like loot. However they will be worth a bit more gold. *'Quest items:' These are either given by NPCs, or picked up from creatures, in certain quests. Quest items cannot be disposed of, so there is no danger of losing an important item for a quest. However due to a bug some quest items stay in the characters inventory after they are no longer needed. Most players simply put these in tab 5 of their inventory and forget about them. *'Magic Gems:' These are picked up from virtually any mob in the game, however they are very rare to come across. There are around a dozen different gems, all of which can be 'engraved' into weapons for specific bonuses, such as ice damage or fire damage. There are minor, major and great gems, great gems being the rarer to pick up. They cannot be sold to NPC's, but other players will usually trade these gems. *'Raw materials:' These are found by picking up rocks. Currently the only raw material with any value is magnanite, due to its use in making the magnanite weapons. For the other materials: rock, amber rock and quartz rock, it's not known if they will ever have any value in the game. *'Weapons:' Each class has their own types of weapons. *'Armor and clothing:' Likewise, each class has its own types or armor/clothing. *'Premium Items:' These are the items bought with real money, via the game's premium currenty, Ximerin. These items can normally only be bought from the Premium Content window, though occasionally some are available from quests at special events. There are a few different categories of premium items, eg: boosters, mounts or paints. Premium items can't be traded between players, or sold to NPCs.